


The Knight, and The Dragon

by Amoe_Raven



Series: Tenacitytale [2]
Category: TenacityTale, TenacityTale - Alternate Universe, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Non-Binary Frisk, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoe_Raven/pseuds/Amoe_Raven
Summary: A child plays with their sister.





	The Knight, and The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this its own short thing. As always, please post any comments or criticism you might have.
> 
> This is set a couple years before Frisk falls into the Underground, and quite a few before Tenacity proper.

They walked through the forest, a merry wind whistling through the branches and leaves above and around them. Little animals move through the foliage, making the most interesting and funny sounds. Most of these animals were disturbed by the sounds the two humans walking by were making.

 

Mainly, lots and lots of noise. “Ooh! Look, a rabbit!” The smaller one said, walking ahead of the other figure as they looked at all the animals, pointing at one in particular with their free hand as it hopped away. Their other hand held a small stuffed princess doll. This figure appeared to be a young child, no more than eight or nine years old.

 

They had brown hair that fell down to their neck, red eyes, though those couldn’t be seen due to the child’s habit of squinting, and tanned skin. For this outing into the wilderness, they wore a regular silver colored shirt, and jeans. A short wooden sword was hanging from one of the loops shorts.

 

“Can you tell me what it’s name is?” The other, older person walking with them asked. She bore more than a passing resemblance to the child, though her hair and eye color was different, being black and brown instead. She wore a red jacket and similarly red pants, and, like the child, wore boots.

 

The child thought for a few seconds. “Snowshoe Hare?” They posited hesitantly. The older person laughed and ruffled their hair. “Correct! Not the name I was thinking of, so you only get half credit. I’ll see about sneaking half a cookie out of the kitchen later.” She said, glancing from side to side conspiratorially. She stopped walking for a second, a smile spreading across her face at the joy on the kids.

 

Her smile took on a sly tone. “Hmm. You know what?” They began. “If you can tell me the scientific name, I’ll sneak out an entire extra cookie.” She whispered, glancing around for any spies. The child gave an excited little gasp, and then scrunched up their face in concentration. Finally, after a minute or two, they gave their tentative answer.

 

“ _Lepus Americanus_?  _”_ They said. The older woman mimed ringing a bell. “Ding ding ding! We’ve got a winner!” They crowed!  The child looked overjoyed. “You’re the best, sis! But wait, ” They seemed to think of something. “Why did you want to see if I knew its scientific name?” They asked their sister.

 

Their sister shrugged. “I heard from the butler that Mr. Danvers might be giving you a quiz on taxonomy today. Wanted to see if you were ready.” She said. Her sibling nodded their head, satisfied with the explanation. “So, we going to start soon?” She asked.

 

Instantly, their sibling drew their weapon from the loop on their pants, and turned to face their sister. In the scant seconds their eyes had focused on retrieving their wooden sword, their sister had retrieved a headband with dragon horns on it from...somewhere, and placed it on their head. “Rawr.” They said wiggling their fingers.

 

Before the child-knight could react, the evil dragon had snatched away the Princess, and was making good her escape with her. The child-knight chased the dragon through the forest, doing their best to avoid and dodge around the hazardous terrain, though they had a much harder time of it than the nimble dragoness. Soon though, the courageous child-knight cornered the dragoness in a wooded glen.

 

“Unhand the princess, vile dragon!” The child-knight commanded! “Rawr.” Came the dragon’s reply. Shaking off some minor irritation, the child-knight charged forward, shouting “So be it then!” And a mighty battle ensued!

 

Earthquakes were detected continents away! Hurricanes formed and destroyed cities! Massive wildfires were created from the sparks made by their clash! But in the end, it was the brave, courageous child-knight, who stood over the villainous dragon, princess held in one arm as their sword poked the dragon in its chest.

 

“Ow, ow, ok dork! Stop with the poking!” Their sister said. The child gave an outraged gasp and stomped on the ground. “Dragon’s don’t talk!” They said. “In some stories they do.” Their sister replied. “Those don’t count.” The child replied, grinning as they did, in a tone that made it seem as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Their sister stared back at them with an outraged look, though they were smiling too, and was about to reply, when they were interrupted.

 

“FRISK! VICTORIA!  YOUR BREAK IS OVER! GET BACK IN THE HOUSE! NOW!”

 

And in an instant, both of their smile vanished instantly. Victoria slid back one of their long sleeves so they could look at the watch on their wrist. “They  _said_ we had an hour. It’s only been about thirty minutes.” They said, starting to shake. They were getting  _that_ look to their eyes. The one that scared Frisk whenever they saw it, which had been more and more lately.

 

They walked over, and hugged their sister. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just go.” They said. Victoria stopped shaking. “How can you say that? We only get to spend so much time outside Frisk, and I’m due to go back to the academy any day now.” She asked. Frisk took a moment to think.

 

“Mom and Dad have to stop being so mean eventually, and go back to the way they were, right?” They asked. “And besides, there’s always next time, isn’t there?” They asked. After a moment, Victoria began grinning “Yeah, I guess there is.” She said. She took Frisks outstretched hand, and they began to walk in the direction of the house.

 

“So, what do you want to play next time? Knight and Bandits?”

 

“Ooh, yeah!! And! If we have enough time, maybe we can play Knight and Squire!”

 

“Yeah...That sounds like fun.”


End file.
